A Day at the Beach
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck (GOD) takes his four sons to play at the beach one day. Least to say, with these four boys there is never a dull moment. Features: Toddler Gabriel, child Raphael, and big boys Michael and Lucifer. Oh, and Papa Chuck (read GOD).
Waves crashed against the sand, the water blue and clear. The sand was warm and soft against their feet as they made their way to the spot of the middle child's choice.

Two children ran a head, laughing and shoving at one another. One blonde, the other dark haired. Nearly attached at the hip, almost inseparable. Intending on heading towards to water, a splash war in their near future.

Chuck watched them carefully from where he was walking with Little Raphael swinging from his hand as he carried baby Gabriel on his other arm. A blanket was tossed over one shoulder and a cooler in the grasp of the hand dangling under Gabriel's bottom. Raphael was shrieking in delight every time his hand swung him up in the air. They had decided to spend the day at the newly created beach, packed a lunch and snacks, and had been on their way.

"Where would you like to place our blanket Raphie?"

The tiny future Healer's eyes got comically large at the aspect of getting to do something as important as picking their spot. Chuck watched fondly as his young archangel released his hand in order to run forward and look for the most perfect spot for their beach blanket to be set up and their cooler lunch to be set down. He ran forward, looking this way and that, for a long few moments before finally landing in one single spot and yelling in excitement.

"Here Daddy! Here!"

Chuck smiled tenderly at the young angel as he headed in his direction. Gabriel murmured in his nap and nuzzled his cheek closer to his Daddy's neck. A discreet kiss to his temple settled him once more. He set the blanket out with ease and the cooler was placed near the top right corner. Out of the bag from his opposite shoulder he pulled towels, toys, and sunscreen. His golden eyes sought out his two eldest children, calling out to them before a toe could be set in the water.

"Michael, Lucifer, not until you get sunscreen, get back here you two"

He turned his attention towards the youngest archangel, having woken from his nap, sucking on his thumb. Gabriel looked up with bright golden eyes and giggled around his thumb. Chuck smiled at his gently as he knelt down to set the small child on the blanket. Gabriel squealed happily when he found his toys in the bag his Daddy had brought. He chuckled at his baby's excitement before looking back up for his eldest two.

They huffed at his call but turned around and ran back towards the blanket their Daddy was sitting on. They knew better then to not listen to what He said. Chuck stood patiently as the two quickly made it to his side, standing with their arms held out and their faces turned the other way as they waited for him to spray the sunscreen on. He chuckled at their expression and made quick work on applying the sunscreen before sending them on their way.

"Alright, you two are set, go play you trouble makers"

The two giggled simultaneously as they shoved one another once more and made a beeline towards the sparkling waves. He sat back, leaning on his hands, comfortable. A moment later there was a small hand tugging at one of his hands and his attention was turning back towards one of his sons. Raphael was looking at him with large brown eyes.

"Yes Little One?"

He pointed at the buckets and shovels with a tiny hand.

"Daddy can I goes and build a sandcassrole?"

"A sandcastle?"

The little angel pouted slightly, the pout breaking when he reached out and poked at the tiny pudgy belly before him, Raphael giggled and wrapped his arms around his tummy.

"Das what I saids!"

Chuck laughed warmly at the tiny archangel, "Of course child, do not wander off too far though"

Raphael nodded, hugging his Daddy quickly before grabbing his bucket and shovel and running off to build the 'bestest' sandcastle in the world. Gabriel pushed himself up onto his tiny itty bitty feet and made to toddle after him, but Chuck caught him around the waist before he even stepped off the blanket edge.

"Not you Little Bear, you can stay with Daddy"

The tiny future messenger squealed in anger as he reached out towards his big brother, clearly not wanting to stay with Daddy, instead wanting to play with his big brother. Chuck pulled him down into his lap however, wrapping his arms around the tiny archangel.

"I wanna pays with Raphie!"

"You still need to finish your nap little one"

Gabriel crossed his arms, frowning crankily at the thought of napping instead of playing in the sand with his big brother. Chuck smiled mischievously at the tiny angel.

"You don't want to spend time with Daddy?"

The tiny archangel shook his head angrily and smacked at his Daddy's arms with his tiny hands.

"Pay wif Raphie!"

Chuck chuckled under his breath as he slowly adjusted his hold on the small archangel.

"Why don't you play a game with Daddy?"

Gabriel gave him a look that made him secretly fear for this one's teenage years, as if he had just asked the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Daddy no fun!"

Chuck leaned backwards, feigning pain in his heart and gasped largely. Gabriel giggled as he floundered in his Daddy's lap at his antics. Chuck leaned forward, looming over the tiny archangel, fingers inching towards his chubby baby tummy.

"Did you just call me boring?"

Gabriel giggled as fingers wiggled on his tiny tummy.

"Daddy! No tickles! No tickles!"

"But you wanted to have fun?"

His fingers moved across the soft skin, poking and prodding a tickly path everywhere they went. Gabriel squealed when he scratched at his belly button. The tiny archangel tried to push his Daddy's hands away but he was too small. Chuck smiled brightly at his baby boy's happy giggles. Tiny feet kicked at his chest, his face. With gentle hands he grabbed the tiny ankles and held the small feet suspended in the air.

"I caught your footsies!"

"Daddy! No tickles!"

Chuck laughed at the tiny angel, "No tickles? I would never! Not your adorable little feetsies! No, I'm gonna give them kisses!"

Gabriel shrieked as his Daddy peppered kisses all over his tiny soles, and squealed when he took to blowing tiny raspberries into his tiny toes.

"DADAHAADY!"

Someone jumped on Chuck from behind, tiny arms wrapping around his neck loosely. He reached back and pulled little Raphael down into his lap next to his baby brother.

"Trying to save your brother from his punishment Little Raphie? Do you know what happens to those who try and stop Daddy?"

Raphael giggled before anything even happened and he smiled warmly at the sound. The young healer to-be shook his head slowly, Chuck leaned over him playfully threateningly. The small child giggled as fingers crawled over his sides towards his tummy. Daddy whispered down to him as if he was being told a secret.

"They get tickles!"

And he was attacked, fingers wiggling into his tummy reaching all the spots that were his bad spots. Chuck smiled at his two babies, clawing his hands above their pudgy baby tummy's and wiggling his fingers slowly, playfully.

"Wanna play a game?"

The both nodded, giggling hard before he ever did anything.

"I'm gonna get you"

They both giggled and squealed when he dug into the baby tummy's. Their laughter rang across the beach, loud and happy, bringing a while new type of brightness to the happy family playing there. Michael and Lucifer looked up at their baby brother's squeals of mirth, they both exchanged looks, smiling mischievously at one another before running back out of the ocean and towards their Dad.

Chuck was so caught up in making happy laughing little messes of his two baby sons that he didn't even see his eldest two before it was too late. There was a smaller shadow that fell over top the three, a quick snap of fingers (Gabriel and Raphael appearing on the other side of the blanket still giggling and curling into each other) and he was tackled from the front. He fell backwards onto his back with a startled sound, the laughter of his elder two sons filling his ears.

They had jumped in to their brothers rescue it seemed, no matter, the tickle monster could always find new toys to play with.

"Gotchu Dad!"

"Haha we so got you!"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the two elder archangels.

"Oh? I do believe it is the other way around"

The realization as to the trap that had just fallen into came too late. They both squirmed and shrieked as nimble fingers tickled everywhere they could. Their laughter echoed loudly across the rolling waves. Raphael and Gabriel, still giggling at the fun, both stood and took a running leap onto their big brothers and Daddy. Chuck huffed on a breath at their impact but laughed with them none the less.

Life would be boring without his boys.

Michael and Lucifer were able to squirm their ways down onto either side, shielding their ticklish tummy's from his wiggling fingers. After a long few minutes of giggles and shrieks they all calmed down, the ocean and sandcastle no forgotten, Michael and Lucifer curled up in his sides as Gabriel and Raphael lay sprawled out across all three of them.

They were happy, as they always were (well except when they were in trouble) and it had been a very fun day. Chuck hugged his two youngest children close as he slowly sat up only just. Michael and Lucifer following him as he did.

"Now that we are all here, how about we have some lunch now!"

"Yah!

"Finally, Food!" (They all looked at Lucifer for a moment and he shrugged cheekily)

"Apples!"

"CANDY!"

Like he said, never a dull moment.

And he wouldn't trade it for the world.

* * *

 **Just a fluffy fic of Papa!Chuck and his four sons at the beach...No need to say anything more!**


End file.
